


Glory in the Flower/繁花似锦

by Shoggothy



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我。我怕我再不写会被A社实现x梗概：玛里克在寻找他的树无CP，只有鸡同鸭讲但却觉得对方是好树最近写了好多基友组，赶紧写一写特总保住我的粉籍（不





	Glory in the Flower/繁花似锦

在找回他的部族的前一天，玛里克梦到了陈尸林地。

那里有一棵树。它漆黑的枝条直插天际，垂下枯萎的藤蔓上，缀着一个个胀大的种囊。如果他不曾见过另一棵树，玛里克或许会相信这是一棵树。但即使是噩梦之庭也不曾生出这样的棘刺，腐败扼杀了所有的嫩芽，只有种囊还在一鼓一鼓地汲取着最后的生气。

这棵树死了。

他走了这么远的路，说不失望是在欺骗自己。然而远行的旅人站在死去的树下，他什么也没感觉到，没有梦境，没有声音，只有风呼啸着穿过丛林的长夜。

哈克蛙在丛林中注视他。尽管玛里克还没有学会他们的语言，他却看得出他们很紧张，他们在担心这个陌生的旅行者是不是巨龙的子嗣。这些青蛙非常小心，没有一只涉足这片黑腐的土地，只有他们的矛尖在黑暗中闪烁寒光。

他悄然握住了他的匕首。他不会先挑起事端，但他也不打算不经战斗就去死。

玛里克转过身来，然后梦境褪成一片金色。虫鸣在贤者瀑布的午夜里唧唧作响，特拉赫恩正用一双金色的眼瞳注视着他，担忧写在希尔瓦里的眼睛里。

“那是个噩梦吗？”他问。

玛里克坐起来，他翻出了半片芦荟的叶子塞进口中。

他待在迈古玛已经太久了，难免染上些伊策尔蛙的习惯。丛林里到处都是瘴毒，青蛙们总是时不时含上低地芦荟的叶子，他们最终接纳了玛里克，并将这法子传给了他。他嚼着那枚叶子说：“我梦到发生过的事——不太令人愉快的事。”

在被困在墨德摩斯领地的漫长时日里，他从来不曾听到任何召唤，或许他是个天生的绝音者，由此避开了巨龙的侵蚀。但自从他和特拉赫恩一起踏上这次旅程，希尔瓦里的精神领域最终影响了他，他开始梦见树。有时是苍白之树，有时是瘟疫之树。

“这没什么，听说人类也会做梦。你看见了什么？”

“瘟疫之树。我在想，它或许就是我的母树。”玛里克回答，“它已经死了，可能我永远不会知道答案。”

“我很抱歉。”

“为什么？那又不是你的错。”

特拉赫恩笑了笑。

“在罗南的语言里，这是一个表达难过的惯用语。”他解释说，“只是对希尔瓦里而言，它是真实的，当其他希尔瓦里难过的时候，我们也会感觉到那种情绪。”

玛里克永远搞不懂其他希尔瓦里。“然而你和我没有出生在同一棵树下，我们不是兄弟。所以实际上，你并不能感受到我的情绪？”他困惑地问。

“在梦境的层面上，我感受不到，但我确实难过。你就像是罗南，自由却没有根系，那一定是种很独特的感觉，可既然你一直在寻找你的母树，我希望你能得偿所愿。”

当日头升到最高时，他们在近山顶处发现了一具死去多时的尸体。玛里克砍断挡住了道路的虬结藤蔓，那具已经木质化的躯体从藤蔓的根系下露了出来，那些须根缠绕包裹着面目全非的死者，尸体与巨龙的造物几乎融为一体。这一带山崖很陡峭，他可能是摔死的，这让旅行者心生警惕。在他重新观察四周，在心里规划路线时，特拉赫恩用一小截树枝为那个无名的同胞画了个法阵，枯叶落在他的符印里，泛起一阵暗绿的涟漪。

“他是个希尔瓦里吗？”玛里克问，“或是个墨德摩藤？”

唤灵师只是摇了摇头。

“我不知道，”他说，“他的灵魂没有回应我，时间过去太久了，但愿他早已找到了通往迷雾之路。”

玛里克在藤蔓的外皮上抹去了粘在匕首上的黏液：“可能他并没有和你出生在同一棵树下，所以你听不到他的声音。”

“无论如何，他已经离开了。”特拉赫恩说，更多的枯叶正在他的法阵里簌簌而落，掩盖住几乎已辨识不出面容的尸体。

在未知的山脉上埋葬一个无人呼唤、无人寻找的无名之人，那使玛里克理解了即使不在同一个梦境里，却仍然可以感受到他人的悲伤。而后法阵亮起微光，一团影子破开枯叶立了起来，他戒备地攥紧了手中的匕首，那个躯壳却只是走上前去，搬开了他刚刚砍断的藤蔓。

他注视着被死灵法术所驱使的躯壳，惊讶中暗含赞叹：“我总是忘了你是上过战场的，学者。”

“他的灵魂不在这里，他不会介意的。此外，在我们对抗泽坦时，每个唤灵师都学会了跟巨龙争夺自己死去的战友。”

在贤者瀑布也是一样，他们学着辨识那些听从巨龙声音的征兆，直到他们能先一步杀死被转化的墨德摩藤。玛里克跟上了那具躯壳，即使有血肉魔像开路，这仍然算不上是一条路。丛林巨龙曾用横生的枝蔓层层包围了自己的领地，巨龙之死不会轻易改变已经形成的地势，但在那些已失去主人的藤墙下，他能隐约找到前人拓荒的痕迹。

“伊策尔蛙说，在我之前，他们曾见过一支向北迁徙的队伍。他们是对的：这些人在朝北翻过山脉，你觉得北面有什么？”

“或许，他们听到了某种声音，某种召唤。”

“是什么样的召唤能使他们背离，”玛里克习惯性地放轻了声音，在丛林里，他们从来不轻易说出那个名字，以免引得来自巨龙的凝视：“背离一个更强大的呼唤？背离墨德摩斯？”

特拉赫恩沉默了片刻，然后他回答：“希望。”

他们勉强在入夜时攀上了顶峰，月色黯淡，无法映出山谷里的全貌。想要在夜里翻过山脉是不可能的，玛里克却仍然赶不及慢慢下山了，他的旅伴从不谈及自己的状况，然而玛里克能从自己的间隔越来越长的梦中推测出，特拉赫恩的精神力在逐渐变弱。

他砍了些细长的藤条，借着篝火开始编制滑翔翼的框架。那些弹跳力惊人的哈克蛙很少用到这些东西，但在丛林中行走两年的经验让玛里克比伊策尔部落更熟练地掌握了他们滑翔时的技巧。当他将横翼捆出雏形时，学者坐在篝火的另一侧，在他的笔记上画着什么。

特拉赫恩时常这样做，一般是记录下他新发现的植物，探索欧尔陆地时的习惯留刻在他的骨血里。但现在他们没有新的草药，玛里克朝他投去探寻的目光时，他正好抬起眼来。

“契约团会用得上你的技巧的。”他说。

“他们已经用上了，如果没有滑翔翼，我想他们是无法走到巨龙阵地的。”

“很有可能，”特拉赫恩叹了口气，“那我能帮什么忙吗？”

玛里克打量着他：“你需不需要一架滑翔翼？”

“我不知道，”他的旅伴犹豫地说，“也许……我用不上？”

“如果你不确定，我不想冒这个险。我可以把这架做得大一些，能容下我们两个一起使用。”

“谢谢，我能帮忙吗？”

“你可以把我编滑翔翼的手法传给梦境里的希尔瓦里，”玛里克说，“再给我讲讲圣林之地。”

特拉赫恩笑了笑：“圣林之地离我们太远了，而且它很宁静，你会听到睡着的。”

“我不会，我靠着对你们的回忆支撑下来。”

一阵沉默横在篝火之间。

“我很抱歉。”特拉赫恩终于说。

“我没有难过，”玛里克停顿了一下手里的工作，“所以你无需道歉。”

“有时候，罗南的语言也用这句话表达我自己的难过。你是个值得信任的朋友，我应该想到你没能回来是有原因的。”

“我知道你在忙于更重要的事，他们讲过你的故事。”

“他们？”

“每一个落难的契约团士兵，”玛里克说，“每一个曾听过你的名字的伊策尔蛙，他们讲过很多你的故事。故事流传得比风声更快，知道你们曾击败过泽坦，我们才能继续战斗。”

“我的荣幸。”特拉赫恩说。应玛里克的要求，他开始讲述一位初生者建造圣林之地的故事，当他讲到卡赫丁斯是如何成功编织出树屋时，玛里克也完成了他的工作。夜风摇晃着篝火，他们只需要等到天亮，等到能见度和风力更安全的时候。

特拉赫恩可能确实不需要滑翔翼，他轻得几乎没有任何重量，那一度使滑翔翼有点失衡。学者带着歉意朝着侧翼挪了挪位置，而玛里克尽量调整着滑翔的重心，风仍然显得有点猛，而山崖也略高了些，简易的藤制品也不那么好控制。他们被风在空中吹得歪斜，最后险些没有避开障碍，滑翔翼的侧翼在树枝上刮了一下，完美的降落几乎演变成一场灾难。

滑翔翼脱手甩出去时，玛里克在地上滚了几圈，让柔软的草叶卸去摔在地上的力道。他爬起来拍掉衣服上的叶片，环视他们降落的山谷：如果有任何地方像是他记忆里的卡勒顿，那一定是这里。玛邦市场临着海湾，他现在面对的则是一眼无法望到边际的湖泊，初升的微光映在水面上，自从离开圣林之地，深入贤者瀑布，他再也不曾闻到这种清澈的水的气息。

然而当飞行带来的快乐褪去，他首先感受到的是在胸口膨胀的失望。

“这里没有一棵树。”他说。

这里有很多树，但却没有他所寻找的那一棵。他能听到许多声音，他听到风声拂过草叶，晨露坠进湖波，他听到鸟鸣和虫吟，但除此之外，他的世界依然如此安静，一如它的本来面目。他的母树可能已经在巨龙之爪下枯死，而伊策尔蛙向往的乐土从不存在。

特拉赫恩惋惜地从损坏的滑翔翼前站起身来，他伸出手去探寻从湖面上飞来的凉风。

“这里或许没有那棵树，”他说，“可他们确实在此。”

“那些迁徙者？你是怎么知道的，他们是你的族人吗？”

“他们不是。我们只是曾经拥有同一个梦境，并非源于苍白之树，而是来自墨德摩斯。丛林巨龙的声音已经平息了，但它的影响就像是在这片水中扩散的涟漪，如果靠得足够近，我就能读到每一个曾被召唤的希尔瓦里的波动，如同我现在看着你这样清晰。”

“我从来没有听过召唤，我也是这片涟漪的一环吗？”玛里克问。

“你不是孤独的，”特拉赫恩说，“你只是自由的。”

他转过脸来。如果希望有色泽，一定是晨曦落在他眼睛里的颜色。

“这里很美，巨龙从未腐蚀过这片土地。”

玛里克于是俯下身去，他挖开泛着潮湿的泥土，将他一直贴身保护的种子种下。

在墨德摩斯坠落的那天，迈古玛丛林里所有的生物都听到了它的怒吼，都看到一道从巨龙阵地深处升起的光。那道光裂成了无数碎片，在黎明到来时，有一枚小小的种子，飘飘荡荡地飞来，挂在了伊策尔蛙部落的树冠上。

一个伊策尔蛙跳上去将它摘了下来，把它交给了即将远行的玛里克。

玛里克埋下了种子，他用手指拢起泥土，清晨的露水从草叶上滚落，滴在这株未来的新芽上。“这是你能接受的安眠之所吗？”他问。

特拉赫恩惊讶地睁大眼睛，然后他笑了。

“你一直认为它是我吗？”

玛里克沉默不语。故事流传得总是比风声还要快，到了那天天亮的时候，每个人都听说了那场战斗，每个人都知道了丛林深处发生了什么。伊策尔蛙怀着敬意摘下了种子，在玛里克踏上他的旅程的第二天，特拉赫恩出现在他身边——它还能是什么呢？

“你其实可以问我的。”

“如果它不是你，”玛里克于是问道，“那你为什么一直不曾离开？”

特拉赫恩朝他走来。草叶的露珠没有沾湿希尔瓦里的树衣，初升的日光穿过他正变得透明的身体。

“它是梦境的碎片。墨德摩斯最终撕裂了梦境，将它撕成万千块碎片，我想确认巨龙已不再掌控希尔瓦里，不再掌控我们的梦境。你拥有与其他希尔瓦里全然不同的精神屏障，但在带着它时，你偶尔会做梦，可能就是受到它的影响。”

“你要确保——每一片吗？”

特拉赫恩没有回答这个问题。

“我们的导师文塔里总是说，希尔瓦里应该走得远一些，去所有生命能延伸到的地方。作为一个学者，我一直希望能踏上这些不为人知的土地，看到前人所不曾见过的事物。这是趟非常有趣的旅行，”他说，“谢谢你，玛里克。”

那是多么重大的责任，那是多么无声的牺牲。他是特拉赫恩，或者，他是特拉赫恩留在泰瑞亚的一个回声。玛里克从来没了解过他，苍白之树下的希尔瓦里和他从来都不相同。但在所有他所认识的人中，只有特拉赫恩，在踏过艰难的旅程，在为别人指引出前路后，却还会向他人道谢。

玛里克低下头，看了看自己的双手。曾经握刀的手上沾着尚显潮湿的泥土，他仿佛还能感觉到那枚希望之种握在手心里时它的种皮上那粗糙的纹路。

“它会长出什么来？”

“我不知道，”初生者说，“可总有一天，你会知道的。”

他的声音卷在风里，成为一道回响。有人拨开了茂密的枝桠，旅行者发现有些人正躲在树丛后打量着他。那些从叶间露出的面容和他很相像，和希尔瓦里很相像。最终他们中有一个小心翼翼地从隐蔽之处钻出来，她是个年轻女孩，或许她还没有学到十足的戒心。

“你是谁？你长得像我们，可我以前从没见过你，”那个形似希尔瓦里的生物问，“你从何而来？”

他们可能是些逃难者，从那棵已经死去的树下，一直向北，直到终于找到一片不受丛林巨龙侵袭的乐土。他们或许就是他的族人，玛里克应该告诉他们，墨德摩斯死了，他们自由了，但他们可能已经知道了。他们不知道的是，玛里克曾见过在此之外的世界，他曾踏上圣林之地柔软的草坪，触摸过花间的流萤，而希尔瓦里们对他讲述过故事。在怀揣着梦境的碎片时，他曾梦到过苍白之树，梦到阳光穿过她的叶隙。

“我叫玛里克，”他回答，“我从一棵树下来。”

女孩似乎有点迟疑，但她终于伸出手来，握住了旅行者那双沾满泥土的手。玛里克能从她的眼睛里看出来，她和他一样，没有梦境，没有声音。

“我刚刚种下另一棵树。”他说。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 标题出自不朽颂：
> 
> What though the radiance which was once so bright  
> Be now for ever taken from my sight  
> Though nothing can bring back the hour  
> Of splendour in the grass, of glory in the flower  
> We will grieve not, rather find  
> Strength in what remains behind
> 
> 尽管那曾经的灿烂光辉  
> 已永远从我眼中消退  
> 尽管没有什么能够重现  
> 鲜花和青草中的荣耀流年  
> 我们并不为此悲伤，而是继续探寻  
> 某种活力，在残存的往昔中


End file.
